


Hang In There

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [83]
Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, Humor, POV Nancy, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “If you’re flirting with me, be better about it,” Elaine says dryly, dropping a stack of files onto Nancy’s desk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Elaine/Nancy - very intimidated.

“If you’re flirting with me, be better about it,” Elaine says dryly, dropping a stack of files onto Nancy’s desk.

Nancy startles—Crocker never comes into the Basement, and when she does, it’s usually not to talk about _romance_. “I’m not one to flirt,” she says nervously, plucking off her headset. “But I will still accept tips on being better at it.”

“Come on,” Crocker says, arms crossed. “The chain e-mails? The _you can do it_ Post-It notes? What are you, a cat falling out of a tree screaming _hang in there_?”

“You know, I really don’t think the cat is _screaming_ ,” Nancy fumbles, but Crocker is already leaning up against her desk.

“I won’t deny, I’m kind of into it. I tend to…intimidate women. But you're different.” Her gaze is cool and appraising, but there’s something else there besides her normal sick-of-this-shit attitude. Nancy realizes with a jolt to both her brain and her crotch that Crocker is not only the Director, but a _woman_.

Nancy snorts out a laugh. “I am near _constantly_ intimated, ma’am.” She eyes the small _live, laugh, love_ sign attached to her computer monitor, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t get me one of those,” Crocker says sternly. “But if you’re interested, meet me at Hayes’ on 8th for a drink tonight. No need to change, either…I like the pantsuit, god help me.” She’s up and out before Nancy can reply, as if her reply would be anything other than _fuck, yes, please_.


End file.
